She Took My Heart
by Therm
Summary: Shawn and Rebecca's first meeting. And the lady is a vamp.... literally!


**Title: She Took My Heart  
****Summary: Shawn and Rebecca first meet. And the lady is a vamp!  
****Notes: For one of the meme challenges... Audrey wants more, she gets more. :P  
****Inspired by Closer by Kings of Leon. Super sexy!**

_**'She took my heart, and then she took my soul'**_

The girl was sexier than anyone I'd ever seen before.

It was the first time I'd ever met her face to face. We met at the airport. She caught a late night flight and I took her out for a meal. I was being gentlemanly, I was taking her to the hotel I'd pre-booked for her. I'd pay, I just didn't want her to think I was after one thing.  
It seemed that she was though.  
Just not the one thing I thought.

She wanted to come back with me. I said it was fine, I had spare rooms, but she just looked at me and smiled. Told me, it wouldn't be needed. I couldn't say no to her. With jet black hair that was down to her hips, beautiful dark eyes...  
A figure to die for.  
Which I was dying for.....

She knew I was hers. Straight away. I'd have given anything to be with her, as soon as I saw her. I'd give my life for her a million times over, which was a good thing for her as that's just what she wanted.

The first meeting had been the only meeting we'd ever have. In this lifetime anyway, this mortal one.  
She intiates the first kiss and it's tender to start with. Full of warmth and love, lust, whatever. She's undoing my shirt and pulls it off before out lips part. We both want more.  
She moves me to the bed, pushes me backwards and I go down and wait for her. Shirtless, and just jeans on now, shoes and socks discarded, I lay and wait for her.  
She pulls the vest up over her head, casts is aside without a care. Her pants are gone too before she comes back onto the bed.

"I'm not like the other girls, Shawn." She whispers. She's close to my ear as she says it, licks the side of my face. Damn right, you're not.  
And then it's the first time I see her teeth as they extend, become like a cats or something. Except cats teeth don't do that. But it looks natural, somehow right on her.

She grabs my arm, kisses it, licks, sucks, bites on it. And then the soft playful bite is a harder one and those teeth sink in.  
I watched, fascinated as she licks at the blood that seeps from the puncture wounds. And then she continues, towards my hand.

Holding my arm as she sucks the blood from the veins in my wrist. It's still the sexiest thing ever. She can't help it. She's just like that.  
Everything she does is sexy.

And she's more than just licking and sucking a little, it's like giving a man dying of thirst a bottle of water, she's taking all she can and it's not until I gasp that she stops. And I don't even know why I gasp, the shock, the pain, the fear...

"It's okay." She reassures me, soothingly. She rubs her hand over my cheek. And it's a caring touch. So gentle and kind. "I'm gonna take care of you." And she's looking at my wrist again, and I can't help but pull it away from her. She smiles. "The neck can be so much kinder." And she's kissing me again. I taste my blood in her mouth, and then it's an after thought because her mouth has left mine. Venturing down, across my jawline down my neck, stop there... stays there. And she's playing again, sucking and biting softly, gently, not breaking the skin. She stops, hands working on pleasuring me in other ways, making the pleasure greater than the pain. She looks at me. Her skin has a sheen of sweat over it. Still sexy though. Can't not be.

"Are you ready?" She asks. Even as the fangs that glide over her lips, lips covered in my blood.... it's still sexy.  
And I'll never be able to resist her. I'm not going to say no, I don't want to. I want to do whatever she wants me to do. It's just those beautiful eyes.  
"Don't worry, my darling. Forever should be long enough, don't you think?"  
And I just nod.

She moves back in and I feel her teeth as they plunge into me, deep. And it hurts, but not as much as it did before. And the time goes quickly but maybe that's because I'm hardly here any more. My eyes are heavy and she's still sucking, killing me, and I wonder if she'll ever stop or if this will be the end of me. The death of me.

And then she's looking again, licks the blood from her lips. She looks at me and I watch her through hazy eyes. I can't tell what she's doing until her wrist is coming towards me, and I see the bloody leaking from her. And it's what I have to do. Drink her blood. It makes it complete. But I can't. It hurts. Hurt me. I don't want to hurt her. So she starts to kiss me again, passionatly, working her way down my body and she starts to undo my jeans. Her hands are all over me, and she makes her way up my body, kisses me on the lips and then closes my eyes. And I forget about what I'm doing. I want to spit it out when I first taste the blood, but I don't. I want to be with her.  
Forever like she says.

So if this is what takes to get to forever, then I can do it. I swallow. Reluctant, I don't like it. But I do it for her. To show her I love her.  
She took my heart, destroyed my soul.. but damn, it was worth it.


End file.
